When love becomes fear A NejiTen lovestory
by PillowFujiwara
Summary: One of my favorite couples in Naruto x3


I opened my eyes and the only thing I saw was the sun shining bright into my room. I closed them as soon as I realised that it was way too bright and when I tried to open them again I did it slowly so my eyes could get used tio the brightness.

I stood up and went to the bathroom to shower. After that I cleaned up my room which had gotten pretty messy lately. I got ready for training and checked everything twice and then went down to have breakfast with the other members of the soon as everyone finished I excused myself and then I noticed Hinata was hesitating, so I waited for her.

"May I ask what's wrong?", I asked

"It's nothing. Don't worry.", she answered

_'As I ever would', _I said in my head, I was known as the Hyuuga hating the Hyuugas or Hyuuga hater Number one. I know my father had died out of free will to protect the head of the clan, but I still coudn't forgive. I didn't know who I should forgive or what, there was just something.

"Let's go then.", I said and slowly began to walk out of the Hyuuga mansion, with Hinata on my heels. When we were out I began to run (A/N You know the strange way they sometimes fly through the trees or jump... That's what I mean) on the roofs of the buildings in Konoha, the sun was bright up so it must be around 10 and training started in 5 minutes. Just at the entrance of Konoha I activated my Byakugan to find Gai sensei and Lee, Hinata again was right behind me.

"You'd better hurry up to Tsunade, Kiba and Shino are there and Kiba seems really angry.", I told her, she blushed, nodded and went to the Godaime.

I noticed that Tenten wasn't at the spot and nowhere to be seen in Konoha as well so I searched for her chakra flow. She was still sleeping. training started in 5 minutes and she was still sleeping. Rock Lee started his special Tai Jutsu training with Gai sensei at 8 and we were up 2 hours later and 5 minutes for gathering, so her time was nearly up.

I headed of to Tenten's place and jumped into her flat through the window and made a light thud sound. It was really hard to move in Tentens flat, she had traps everywhere, so again I activated my Byakugan and looked after save spots to walk on. When I finally made it to her bed I shook her.

"Tenten.. Tenten! Why 'r you still sleeping? Wake up it's time for training.", I said. Her eyes flashed open and I stopped. This wasn't anyone. This was Tenten here.

Her lips twitched and she stared into my eyes for quite a while, pulling me into their bann. This was Tenten here. Suddenly she blushed intensly, her face was red and her eyes became wide.

"Did I already mention that you are late, and I will be as well, because you were sleeping?", I asked her ironically. As soon as I was finished I jumped out of the window and headed to the usual training spot. I made it in time and sat down at a tree leaning on it.

"Goooood Morning Neji!", the sensei shouted, nearly destroying my ears.

"Morning Neji", Lee said.

"Morning.", I simply responded not wanting to talk to them that much, as everyone knew, they were freaks. It was so bad when Tenten wasn't here, I was alone with these green jumpsuit humans.

"Where's Tenten?", Gai asked. I wondered why he wanted to know that. He exchanged a quick glace with Lee and back to me again.

"She was running late so I went to wake her up.", I answered calmly.

The two strange jumpy guys stared at each other for a while like they could telepathy with each other and then stared at me. They looked wary for some reason.

"You had to wake her up?", Gai asked.

"Guys, seriously... I saw her still sleeping and I went to wake her up. Is that so strange?", I asked and the sensei looked tense, still staring into my eyes, Lee just looked away.

I again began to wait for Tenten to arrive, to help me out of this weirdness first class. 8 minutes later she came just when I activated my Byakugan.

_'Here we go',_ I thought to myself. She arrived and greeted everyone turning into a tomato when she greeted me. Only because I went to wake her up this morning?

... TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
